


Lips of an Angel

by writesforsanity



Category: Green Rider Series - Kristen Britain
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesforsanity/pseuds/writesforsanity
Summary: This short, one off was inspired by Hinder's song Lips of an Angel.I was listening to this and though it was the perfect narration of poor Karigan and Zachary.





	Lips of an Angel

 

_Honey, why are you calling me so late?_  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey, why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

            Karigan walked slowly into the king’s private sitting room. Sperren had told her most meetings that could be were taken were taken here now. The queen had given birth to two healthy babies; Karigan had been told dozens of times since she returned. The queen was still recovering but wasn’t about to stop ruling and so insisted on meetings being held with her and the king in their sitting room, when feasible. Karigan knocked on the door and was let in by the Weapon standing guard after the soft “enter” was called.

            Karigan walked into the bright room, and after casting her eyes around the room, dipped in a stiff bow to the king. Her throat tightened, but she pushed the feeling down. Ignored how happy she was to see him again. Ignored the sorrow seeping in knowing what had happened on the snow cover field could never happen again.

            “I wish to report, Sire.” Karigan clasped her hands together in front. “I was told to report here.”

            King Zachary looked at her, eyes moving and roving and saying so much more than she wished they would. “Yes, Estora wished to be here but exhaustion appeared, and she needed to retire earlier than she wanted.”

            Karigan nodded and pulled the missive from her pocket.

            “How are you?” Zachary asked as he took the thick envelope.

 

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice _ saying _my name_  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words - it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

            Karigan smiled softly and had to look away. Had to look away from the concern in his eyes, the worry in his voice. “I’m alright.”

            Zachary stood, dropping the missive on the couch beside him, and stepped over to her. Karigan took a deep breath and had to close her eyes when his knuckles brushed her cheek.

            “How are you, really?”

            Karigan cleared her throat and stepped back. “I’m alright. I’m…” she shrugged. “I’m alright.”

            Zachary nodded and brushed her cheek one more time.

            “I can’t,” she whispered but couldn’t make herself move back.

            “I know,” he whispered back. He lingered a moment and Karigan almost wished, almost hoped he would lean in but he back away slowly, a sad sigh escaping him.

 

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No, I don't think she has a clue

          Karigan let out a long, slow breath holding back tears as she did. Zachary smiled sadly at her.

         “I missed you,” he said quietly, as if someone might hear, “and I’m glad you are back safe.”

          She nodded, felt more tears prick her eyes.

          “And I know what happened will never happen again.”

          A tear rolled down her cheek and Karigan held his eyes. “But I am not sorry it did. Zachary, I am not sorry.”

         His face erupted in a smile and his eyes watered. Zachary took a deep breath, nodded, and sat. He picked up the missive once more and gestured for Karigan to sit opposite him.

          “Report then, Rider.”

          Karigan wiped her cheek. And reported to her king.

 

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words - it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But, girl, you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel


End file.
